


The President & The Police Captain

by grrriliketigers



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), The Closer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon Raydor is called upon to pose as President Roslin during a diplomatic trip to Los Angeles while Brenda Leigh Johnson has to guard the president within the fortress of the LAPD -  much to her chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the general consensus between the two women that any time Deputy Chief Johnson and Captain Raydor were both summoned to a meeting that they were inevitably going to get bitched at for failure to work together cohesively.

The women reached Assistant Chief Pope’s closed office door at the same moment and shaared a look. In that look they declared a momentary truce and promise to turn any snark onto Pope, provided neither woman was personally or disproportionately reprimanded by their superior officer. Sharon nodded to the door, allowing Brenda to enter first. 

Pope and Delk were both seated in the office and a feeling of dread passed between Brenda and Sharon. 

“Have a seat.” Delk motioned to the empty chairs. They sat cautiously. “What do you know about Kobol?”

The question surprised them both. Surely they hadn’t been called into a meeting with two LAPD high ups to be quizzed about current events. Sharon furrowed her brow and answered with uncertainty, “former British colony, fell behind the iron curtain during the cold war but adopted a democratic government… in the 70s?... but they’ve been engaged in a pretty nasty civil war.”

“Yes, the original inhabitants, the cylos, have been fighting the colonists for control of the government. The president is ready to sign a treaty with the U.S. for exclusive rights to their coltan. The cylos think that if the colonists and the U.S. join forces then the war is over for them. The Vice President has publicly spoken out against President Roslin’s policies so she’s in danger right up until she’s able to sign the treaty.”

“Why did you call us up here?” Brenda interrupted, her patience reaching its limits. 

“She needs protection.” Delk said simply. 

Brenda scoffed. “And Captain Raydor and I are the only ones for the job? There are units and agencies who specialize in diplomat protection. I’m not one of them.” 

“Brenda, would you just let him finish?” Pope rolled his eyes; Brenda scowled. 

Sharon took the opportunity to voice her nagging concern. “Why is this taking place in Los Angeles instead of Washington, D.C.?” 

“Captain, have you ever seen a picture of President Roslin?”

Sharon shook her head slowly. 

Delk picked up a file folder from the table and handed it to Sharon. “The mayor personally asked for your cooperation in this matter.”

Sharon opened the file and stared, dumbstruck, at the enclosed photo with it’s trimmed edges. 

“That’s the dossier on President Roslin, you should hold on to that.” 

“You want _me_ … to pretend to be the president while she’s in L.A. so that if I get shot she’ll still be able to sign the treaty.”

“Yes.” Delk nodded once. 

“I have children, sir, my youngest is still a dependent.” 

“As Chief Johnson pointed out, though, there are security agencies and you will be protected at all times. In fact, during her visit you’ll be safer impersonating her than walking around in your own life. She’s accompanied every where she goes by Admiral Adama, her secretary of defense.” 

“I’m afraid to ask…” Brenda butted in, “but how do I fit into all of this?”

“While all eyes are on Captain Raydor the mayor wants Major Crimes to keep an eye on the president.” 

“No! Absolutely not! Major Crimes _solves crimes_.”

“Your department is on thin ice and should prove its flexibility if it wants to stay together.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Friendly advice.” 

“So I’m babysitting some foreign president and Captain Raydor gets to live in fancy hotels, eat at nice restaurants and get escorted around by some hunky admiral?”

“ _Excuse me_.” Sharon turned to glare at Brenda, “you’re forgetting that they’re proposing dangling me out as bait. I could get _shot_.” 

“The one upside.” Brenda grumbled. 

“Officers.” Delk snapped, “it’s not doing either of you any good to argue or bicker about this because it’s not a choice. These are your orders. Chief Johnson, the president will be with you starting this upcoming Monday, at which point any open cases will be reassigned to Robbery/Homicide. Captain Raydor, I suggest you spend the next couple of days familiarizing yourself with President Roslin and you’ll spent the weekend being coached in her mannerisms.” 

“I have a previous engagement on this Tuesday, sir.” 

“Break it, Captain, or hand in your badge.” 

Sharon reached into her purse, her hand closed around her badge. Everyone held their breath, wondering if she was really going to do it – inclusing Sharon – finally she let go of the metal and stuffed the file into her purse. “Fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t believe you’re bailing on your granddaughter’s christening! That is so fucking selfish!” Anna screamed into the phone. 

“It’s not a-”

“Not a _what_? Not a _choice_? Bullshit. Jesus fuck, you do this all the time and it’s so much bullshit!” 

“Anna, come on-”

“I’m so sick of your bullshit excuses. I don’t even want to hear it anymore-”

“Anna, _shut up for one minute_!” Sharon snapped. She took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I was _not_ given a choice by my boss and I am torn up that I won’t be at Julie’s christening. It’s hurtful that you think I would intentially miss such an important event.” 

“Don’t talk in cliches.”

“You were the one who wanted to go for family counseling. I’m just trying to tell you how I feel.” 

“It sounds insincere when you say it.” 

“I don’t know what you want from me, Angel, I really don’t. I don’t know how many ways I can tell you I love you before you believe me.” 

“Actions speak louder than words, Sharon.”

“Do not start playing that game. I am your mother.” 

“No, you’re my step-mother and I don’t even know what I’d call Eddie, my step-step-father?” 

“Anna, you are the only one who doesn’t think you’re part of the family. You’re my first child, I love you as much as you love Julie, the only difference is I didn’t go through labor. Your father’s passing was hard on both of us but I never, ever thought of you as anything other than _my daughter_ and you are stuck with me whether you like it or not.” 

There wa silence on the other end. Sharon held her breath. Anna spoke, “be at the christening or don’t bother trying to be a grandmother to Julie.” 

Sharon dialed her son next. “Hi Christian,” she said sweetly. “Do your mother a big favor and talk to Anna for me.” 

“Just go to the christening.” 

Sharon sighed heavily, “am I just taking to a wall? Do _any_ of the words that come out of my mouth register at all? _I can’t go to the christening_. Don’t you think I’m upset about it, too? I’m mad as hell but it’s my job and part of being an adult is doing things you don’t want to do and sucking it up when your mother can’t do everything.” 

“Mom, _I_ get it. _Sophia_ gets it, but you know how Anna is.” 

“Is that your mother?” Eddie asked Christian in the background. 

“Yeah.” 

“Let me talk to her.”

“Christian, don’t put your father on. No! Christian!”

“Hey Shar,” Eddie greeted. 

“Hi Eddie…” Sharon rubber her temples. 

“Heard you’re not coming to the christening.” 

“Can you put Christian back on, please?”

“It’s not because I’m bringing Stacy, is it?”

Sharon scoffed, “you’ve been married to Stacy for three years. I have no problem with Stacy, put Christian back on. I said _please_.” 

“I just want to clear the air between us.”

“I’m hanging up now, Eddie, tell Christian I love him.” Sharon dropped her phone in her purse and decided to call it an early night.

**

Brenda was curled up on the couch, watching the news and enjoying her dinner of Ben & Jerry’s Phish Food when her phone rang. She picked it up and frowned at the caller id. She muted the tv and put the phone to her ear, “yes?”

“I just wanted to check that you got groceries.”

Brenda rolled her eyes, “I was self-sufficient before you, you know? I _got_ groceries.” 

“And Joel’s veterinary appointment is-”

“Tomorrow at two. _I know_.”

“And did you send your mother a card?”

“For what? …oh no…” Brenda sat up straight, eyes widening. “What day is it?”

“I can’t believe you forgot your mother’s birthday!” 

“Fritz, I’ve been very busy! I don’t need you hassling me.” She slipped her feet into the slippers, “the moment the divorce papers were signed was the last time I saw Eric but I just can’t shake _you_. Good _night_.”

Brenda shut her phone off and heaved a heavy sigh. She rubbed her face and groaned with frustration. Of course she’d missed her mother’s birthday. Of all the years to have this happen. 

**

“Do you want a coffee?”

“Oh my god, yes.” Sharon sat forward, tired from a day of being tested and prodded and coached. 

“ _No._ ” Peter rubbed his eyes with frustration. “President Roslin drinks _tea_. Black tea.” 

Sharon crossed her arms across her chest, “I thought we were taking a coffee break from the President Roslin stuff.” 

“For the next week you are President Laura Roslin, you don’t have a coffee break from it. And it’s ‘gods’ not god. The Kobolite religion is a polytheistic one and as such should always be pluralized.” 

“Meryl Streep I am not.” 

“No, you aren’t.” He scowled. 

“Look, I’m doing my best, I only had three days to read the whole dossier and try to memorize her entire life.” Sharon frowned, “cut me a little slack, would you?” 

“Alright, it’s time for you to get your hair styled anyway.” He said, looking at his watch, “I’ll have someone bring a coffee down for you.” 

**

Brenda was sitting in the Murder Room, already sick to death of the protection assignment. The conference room had been set up with a bed and she’d made up the couch in her office for herself. The rest of the team could come and go but Brenda was stuck in the building for the duration of the assignment. 

The elevator dinged and Brenda craned her neck. She was told not to expect The President and The Admiral until after six and it was only 5:45, on top of that, it was Sunday and there were very few people still left in the building at this hour. 

The familiar sound of heels on linoleum made Brenda simultaneously tense and relax. Sharon Raydor came into view and Brenda raised her eyebrows. 

“Don’t you look…” Brenda searched her mind for the right word, raking her eyes up and down Sharon’s lean form. “Yeah…” 

“Chief Johnson, always the wordsmith.” 

Brenda surpressed a sigh. “You look weird like that.” 

“You’re telling me.” 

“Not terrible though.” 

“You flatter me…”

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, Captain, I’m just trying to say you really pull the look off.”

“Thank you, Chief. You really pull off the farmer’s daughter look.” 

“That’s uncalled for!” Brenda gasped. 

“You told me I look weird!” 

“In a _good_ way.” Brenda insisted. 

“How is weird ever a compliment?” Sharon demanded. 

“I just meant not like you.” Brenda huffed. 

“So I look _good_ now that I don’tlook like me… if that’s your idea of a compliment you really suck at it.”

“Fine, I won’t try to be nice then.” 

“Probably for the best.” 

Brenda let out a deep, aggrieved sigh and Sharon bit back a smile. She did rather enjoy her relationship with the blonde, at times, and she quite enjoyed pushing her buttons. 

The elevator dinged again and the two women craned their necks expectantly. Delk led the way down the hallway, followed by President Roslin and Admiral Adama. The three walked up to Brenda and Sharon and Delk motioned to Laura. “President Roslin, may I introduce you to Captain Sharon Raydor.” 

Laura smiled at Sharon and reached out to shake her hand. The two women shook hands and just looked at each other for a few silent moments before Laura breathed, “oh my gods. It’s really uncanny… Bill, what do you think?” 

“What I’m thinking shouldn’t be said in mixed company.” Bill teased and Laura shot him a playful glare. 

Laura turned her attention back to Sharon and took a step toward her, walking around her. Sharon, in turn, circled Laura. 

Delk raised his eyebrows. “I can’t even tell which is which. The resemblance is flawless.” 

One of the women in the center of the group looked at her watch. “The Itinerary says that the tour of the LAPD is only half an hour long. The protection detail may start to get antsy. We should probably wrap this up.” 

“That one’s mine.” Brenda deadpanned, gesturing toward Sharon. 

“A woman after my own heart.” Laura put a hand on Sharon’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before turning to Brenda and Delk. “I’m actually pretty tired from the long trip, I’d like to call it an early night.” 

“Of course,” Delk nodded. 

“Have a good week, madam President,” Bill saluted. 

“You too, admiral.” Laura and Bill held each other’s gaze for a few moments longer than regular colleagues before separating. 

Bill turned to Sharon, “after you,” he motioned toward the hallway. 

“I’ll leave you two to get acquainted.” Delk hid his knowing smirk. Brenda was already hating the week ahead and Delk didn’t care, he even took a little bit of pleasure in putting down the only serious rival he’d had in the race for Chief. 

“Madam President, I’ll show you to your room.” Brenda said with an undercurrent of resignation. 

“Oh, please, call me Laura.” She said as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder and followed Brenda to the conference room. “How should I call you?”

“Chief Johnson or Brenda is fine.” Brenda opened the door, “there’s a light switch by the door and on the opposite wall, the blinds can be opened and closed, the door locks from the inside but won’t close if it’s locked. There’s a desk in the corner with paper, pens and a phone; next to the phone is a paper with my extension and the extension of everyone in my unit. The bathroom is down the hall to the left of the vending machine. Call me if you need anything.” 

Brenda turned to leave. 

“Chief Johnson, one thing.” Laura held out a hand to catch her attention. Brenda stopped and turned back, “I know this is an unorthodox assignment for you and I’m grateful for your cooperation.” 

Brenda nodded curtly. “Part of the job, ma’am.” 

“Goodnight, Chief Johnson.” 

“Goodnight, Madam President.” Brenda closed the door behind her as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

“I hope you’re settling in alright, Madam President.” Mayor Vergara said as the waiter handed them a wine list. 

“Yes, thank you, Mr. Mayor.” Sharon was already bored out of her mind. The mayor was in on the plan and knew that she wasn’t Laura but he was, apparently, going to persist in conversing with her as though she were. 

Bill had been silent and stone faced throughout the ride from the LAPD and he’d grunted a few words to her when they arrived at the presidential suite they were sharing. They were seated in the hotel restaurant in the VIP room. The security was outside and the only person coming and going was the waiter. 

Sharon spread her napkin over her lap and sighed inwardly. She was in for the most awkward week of her life; she felt a twinge of frustration that Brenda thought that Sharon was getting the better end of the deal. So far, Sharon would certainly choose sleeping in her office and reading all week over what she was doing now. 

A cell phone ringing suddenly pierced the silence of the room. Vergara dug his phone from his pocket, “I’m sorry, one moment.” He accepted the call and walked away from the table to talk in the privacy of a corner. 

Bill sipped his water and studied his menu. Sharon bit back another sigh and opened her menu as well. 

Vergara approached the table, “I’m sorry, a matter of some importance has arisen and I have to go attend to it. I’m sure you know all about that Madam President.” 

Sharon nodded apathetically. Bill and Sharon stood and shook hands with Vergara before he departed. “He _does_ know that you’re not _really_ the President, doesn’t he?”

Sharon shrugged. “I’m… not really sure anymore…”

“This is Hollywood, maybe he thinks he’s going to get an Oscar for best supporting actor.” Bill suggested with a wry smirk.

Sharon let out a laugh, feeling herself warm up to the Admiral. 

“Would you like to split a bottle of wine?” He asked, picking up the wine list. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” She grinned. 

**

Brenda was lying in her office on her makeshift bed, holding the phone in her hands trying to decide whether she should call Willie Ray or not when it rang. 

“Chief Johnson.” 

“Hi Chief, it’s me,” Gabriel said, “I’m coming in and I’m bringing dinner. What would you and the President like?” 

“The President went to bed already,” Brenda sat up and rubbed her eyes, “I’m dying for Chinese. Is it just you coming in tonight?”

“As far as I know. Lieutenant Flynn is supposed to get breakfast tomorrow morning.” 

“Just get two Pu Pu platters and we’ll keep the leftovers in case the President wakes up.” 

“Alright, Chief, see you in a few-”

“Oh, detective, one other thing… can you grab me a bag of M&Ms and… some Kit Kats and…” Brenda trailed off, distracted by thoughts of chocolate and processed sugar. 

“I’ll surprise you,” Gabriel smiled knowingly. 

“And don’t forget to save all your receipts, the city’s pickin’ up the tab this week. Get whatever you want, David.” 

“Okay, Chief, I’ll see you in a little bit.” 

**

Sharon handed back the picture of Lee and Zack, “they’re very handsome men.” 

“Tell me about your children.” Bill said as he tucked the picture into his wallet.

“I’m not really supposed to break character…” Sharon hesitated. 

“It’s just us here. Do you really want to sit here in silence for the whole week? You could probably regurgitate facts from Laura’s past for a while, but is that really any way to spend the week?” Bill smirked. “So tell me about your children.” 

“I have three: two daughters and a son. My son is currently in college, he lives with my ex-husband.” 

“That can be tough. After my wife and I divorced and I didn’t live in the same house with them it got more and more difficult to spend time together.” 

Sharon nodded knowingly. “I’m fortunate that my kids all still live in LA. Since it’s such a big city there’s more for them to do, if I’d raised them in a small place I’m sure they’d be long gone.” She sipped her wine, “my son will probably take off after college, he’s double majoring in International Affairs and Economics.” 

“It’s hard to blame children for wandering,” he smiled fondly, “we did it to our parents, they did it to their parents… it’s a story as old as time.” 

Sharon went to sip her wine only to find her glass empty. Bill lifted the wine bottle, also finding it empty. “Should we order another bottle?” Bill asked. Sharon looked at her watch and Bill laughed, “come on, Captain, live a little.” 

“You’re going to be a bad influence on me.” 

**

Brenda was double fisting M & Ms and Reese’s Pieces, angry at Gabriel for going home and not suffering the same fate as she had been reduced to. She’d pulled Buzz’s projector out from the interview room and had, by the grace of god, gotten it hooked up to her laptop and had impulse-purchased herself a NetFlix subscription. She was halfway through Fried Green Tomatoes when the conference room door opened and she had to fight back an eye roll. 

Laura rubbed her eyes, having been roused from bed by the sound of the movie and by her growling stomach. She pulled the satin robe around herself a little tighter when Brenda turned her head to scrutinize the president. 

“I know it’s the middle of the night but I was wondering if there was anything to eat?” 

“Breakroom.” Brenda grunted. 

“Which is…” Laura looked around her surroundings with uncertainty. 

“Down the hall. Look for the light from the vending machines.” Brenda put a handful of M & Ms into her mouth and added, “Chinese in the fridge. Eat whatever you want.” 

Laura lingered for a moment, “what are you watching?” 

“A movie.” Brenda turned back to the screen and shifted away from Laura. Brenda listened to Laura’s retreating footsteps, the sound of the fridge opening, the microwave whirring, beeping to signal completion, the silverware drawer opening and then Laura returned to the conference room and closed the door. 

Brenda frowned and turned back to her movie. Laura Roslin even sounded like Sharon Raydor, the same seductive cadence that was even more enticing than melted chocolate. Damn Laura Roslin and her insignificant little country. 

**

“The first time I shot a gun I was so shocked by the recoil it knocked me right on my ass.” Sharon admitted, laughing. “I was fourteen at the time so I feel like I should get a little slack.”

“Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses.” Bill sipped his wine. 

“It was my dad’s off-duty piece and I took it outside to shoot cans. We had a big property and I shot toward an open empty field. He went through the roof when he came home but then he showed me how to use it correctly.”

“I was way too scared of my old man to even think of touching his things. He was a quiet, introspective man and he didn’t get angry that often but when he did we were all in for hell. I joined the airforce to get away from him and basic training was the first time I ever discharged a weapon.”

“Were you a natural?” 

He scoffed, “hardly. I nearly shot the hat off of a passing sergeant.” 

Sharon laughed heartily, the alcohol working its way through her system breaking down any remaining barriers of volume-control. Not that Bill noticed or cared, considering he’d imbibed nearly as much alcohol as she had. By the time they’d stopped laughing they had tears in their eyes. 

Bill reached for the bottle of wine to find that they’d drained another bottle. “Okay, one more?”

“No. No more wine.” 

“Captain,” Bill said scoldingly. 

“No more wine,” Sharon repeated, standing, “because we’ve got whiskey upstairs.” 

“The student has become the master.” 

“Age and responsibilities have tamed me, but don’t let this bookish, rule following exterior fool you.” Sharon stumbled a little; Bill chuckled and caught her by the elbow. 

“Oh?” 

“I had a nickname at the academy.”

“Which was?” 

Sharon scoffed, “I’m not telling.” She strode up to the closed door and knocked on it, “security, we’re ready to be escorted up to the suite.”

The door opened and a tall, non-descript man with an ear piece nodded, “yes, Madam President.” 

**

“This is fun.” Sharon said, lifting her head to look at Bill. They’d each picked a sofa in the large living room to stretch out on as their inebriation made sitting upright implausible. “It’s like a sleepover.”

“I’m not brading your hair,” he gruffed teasingly, “don’t even ask.” 

“Yeah, I’d let you touch my hair.” Sharon reached up to run her fingers through her silky mane, it’s texture changed by its recent dye job and the length foreign to her touch. “I haven’t had a good night out with the boys since the academy.” She turned on her side to look at him. 

“What happened after the academy?”

Sharon shrugged, “I joined IA. It’s a good way to lose all the friends you made in training. Then I was a wife and mother and… you know how that goes.” 

“When I became a mother all my priorities changed.” Bill nodded. 

Sharon laughed explosively. “When you became a _father_!” 

“What did _I_ say?” Bill blinked at her. 

Sharon wiped mirthful tears out of her eyes. “Oh… that’s good… I have this vision of you pregnant…” She howled with laughter again. 

There was a knock on the door. Sharon sat bolt upright. Her hand moved instinctively to grab the gun that was holstered around her thigh, under her skirt. Bill shook his head, indicating that she should stay put and rose from the couch. 

“Security, Madam President.” The person on the other side of the door announced, knocking again.

Bill walked up to the door, his weapon in his hand and peered through the peephole. He was surprised to see that it was indeed a member of their security and he opened the door just wide enough for his whole head to be visible to their guest. 

Sharon craned to see what was going on but her view was obstructed by Bill’s broad shoulders. She heard Bill speak in soft tones, saw him nod and then close the door. He walked back over to her couch and leaned down. 

“Our security detail has informed us that is very late and they’ve asked us to keep it down.” 

Sharon snirked and clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent the noise from escaping. Bill bit down on his own laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Sharon knew all the old tricks to avoid waking up with a hangover. She’d chugged a gallon of water before bed, ate afour inch section of baguette from the hotel’s welcome basket – slowly, to avoid throwing it back up – and taken three aspirin. 

The next morning she was not plagued by headache or nausea but she was exhausted from their late night and having to get up several times to pee. She used the bedside phone to call down for the biggest pot of strong black tea they could make – she longed for the familiar smooth bitterness of coffee but knew that tea would have to do. 

She opened her make-up bag which was a completely new surprise. Someone had duplicated Laura’s make-up bag exactly, complete with brands she’d never heard of and several tubes of lotions and creams whose labels were printed in Russian. 

Sharon jumped in the shower and scrubbed off the lingering scents of whiskey and wine. She longed for her own shower and the familiar scents of her hair products and body wash. The last time she’d stayed in a hotel room this close to her own home it was because she’d hooked up with a fellow LAPD officer after an LAPD Christmas party. That time she hadn’t bothered to use the hotel’s shower, she’d jumped in her car smelling like sweat and sex and booze and the whole nine yards, leaving a sleeping one-time lover cuddled up with a pillow. 

After the shower Sharon did her make-up hastily. If it was wrong Bill would surely tell her. 

Stepping out into the living room area she saw that a whole spread had been brought up. She was handed a cup of tea and she looked up at Bill who looked annoyingly awake and refreshed. 

She downed her first cup, letting the hot liquid sear her tongue before filling it up again and taking it slower the second time. 

“Sleep well?” She asked Bill. 

“Like a rock.” 

“That makes one of us.” Sharon picked up a croissant. “Is this a Laura approved food? Frakked if I can remember.” 

Bill laughed, “everything on the cart is ‘Laura approved,’ we sent the order to the hotel before we arrived.” He selected an apple from the spread. “You’ve got the swearing down, though, you’re all set.” 

**

“Chief?” Flynn knocked on the door to the Chief’s office. 

The sound startled her awake. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Flynn knocked again and she called out, “just a minute!” She’d stripped down to her camisole and underwear to sleep and she pulled her skirt on and hastily buttoned her shirt. She unlocked and opened the door. “Yes, Lieutenant, what is it?” 

“Breakfast.” He held up the bag, “are you going to join the rest of us in the breakroom or are you going to eat in your office?”

Brenda huffed and grabbed the bag from Flynn and slammed the door in his face. 

“I can’t believe it!” He said in disbelief, turning to face Gabriel and Provenza. “She really just did that.” 

“Maybe she’s on her period.” Provenza shrugged. 

“I’d keep remarks like that to myself, she is armed.” Flynn retorted as the three went back to the breakroom where Tao and Sanchez were seated with Laura, going through the food. 

“Where’s the Chief?” Sanchez furrowed his brow. 

“The Chief...” Flynn started, not exactly sure how to finish the thought. 

“The Chief’s on the rag and won’t be joining us.” Provenza finished for him.

Flynn smacked Provenza in the shoulder, “you can’t just say shit like that, there’s a lady present!” 

“That’s not a lady, that’s- _oh shit_ , I keep forgetting she’s not Raydor.” Provenza smiled in earnest apology. “My apologies, Madam President…” 

“Would you guys stop saying shit?” Gabriel hissed.

“Everybody sit. I’m starving.” Laura announced, pulling her plate a little closer and picking up her fork. “I don’t give a flying frak what you say. Sit down and let’s have a frakking conversation.” 

Sanchez bit back a grin. He liked Laura, she had spunk. Truth be told, he liked Sharon, too, when she wasn’t harassing the squad but there was something fanciful about hearing a Head of State using the f word wantonly. 

Laura was glad that the squad had come to hang out, her greatest fear was that she’d be stuck alone with ornery Chief Johnson. She wasn’t used to going so long without conversation; sometimes back in Kobol she wished she could have some alone time but now it was clear to her how dependent she was on near-constant human contact. She missed Bill but was determined not to mope. 

**

Bill and Sharon walked through the Getty Museum. Bill would look down at his map periodically and looking at the artwork with reverence. Sharon trailed behind him, periodically checking her watch. 

Somewhere in the 20th Century European Art wing Bill turned around to see Sharon looking down at the face of the Kobolian watch she’d been lent trying to figure out if she was reading it right. 

She felt his eyes on her and looked up to meet his gaze. “What time do you have?”

He pushed back his sleeve and glanced at his watch. “Ten past eleven. Don’t like art?”

“ _No_ , I _love_ art. It’s just that I’ve been to the Getty a million times and…” She trailed off and sighed inwardly.

“And what?”

“It’s nothing. Forget it.” Sharon shook her head. 

“Hey, don’t start shutting down on me now.” Bill furrowed his brow. 

Sharon hesitated for a few long moments but Bill’s unwavering stare finally wore her down. “My granddaughter’s christening is today. I tried to tell my boss but he didn’t want to hear it.” She shook her head, “but that’s just how it goes sometimes. I chose to be a cop. It’s not like it’ll be the first family event I’ve missed.” 

“Has it started yet?”

“No, it starts at noon.” 

“We have time.” Bill stated succinctly. 

“I can’t go! I was told not to!” Sharon insisted, scandalized by Bill’s suggestion that she break a rule. 

“There are few things in life that are really important.” Bill said seriously, holding Sharon’s gaze. “Sometimes we have to learn the hard way.” 

Sharon sighed. 

**

Brenda stalked into the break room to behold the sight of four members of her squad and a foreign dignitary playing poker and smoking. 

“Oh Chief, you’re out, want us to deal you in?” Flynn asked. 

“Whose brilliant idea was it to give the President a cigar?” Brenda demanded, gaze narrowing in on Flynn and Provenza for all the obvious reasons. 

“I’m in the room…” Laura announced, trying to catch eyes with Brenda unsuccessfully. 

“She brought them, Chief, gave them to us as a thank you for our hospitality.” Flynn felt the need to tread a little lightly. Whether she was in the throes of the time of the month that every man dreaded or if she was pissy for some other reason, he thought it best not to push Brenda’s buttons. 

“And smoking’s allowed in the breakrooms.” Provenza added. 

“Not in _my_ breakroom.” Brenda snarled at Provenza. She snatched the thin cigar from Laura’s mouth, startling everyone. 

“ _Excuse me_!” Laura snapped, standing.

“My squad room, _my_ rules.” Brenda went to snuff the cigar out on the saucer they’d been using as an ash tray and Laura caught Brenda by the wrist, bringing the action to a halt. 

Brenda’s nostrils flared, Laura narrowed her eyes. Few things in life were terrifying enough to make a room full of seasoned cops hold their breath but the sparks of animosity flying between the two women had all of Major Crimes thinking of a happy place. 

Laura plucked the cigar from Brenda’s hand and stubbed it out herself. “May I speak with you alone?” The words were low, almost whispered but they were dripping with pique. Brenda shrugged noncomittally. 

Laura turned slightly to the boys. “May we have the room?” They didn’t have to be asked twice. Once they were alone Laura turned to focus on Brenda. 

“Help me understand.” Laura said with a sigh, “I know I’m a guest here and there are better things you could do with a week but I can only take so much abuse. What is it about me that bothers you so much? And before you speak, may I remind you that it is a bad idea to piss off someone who has diplomatic immunity?” 

“It’s… not _you_.”

Laura scoffed, “’it’s not me, it’s you?’ That’s the best you can do?”

“No. It’s not _you_ , it’s _Sharon Raydor_.” Brenda sighed. “I just… we… we have a complicated relationship.”

“How complicated?” 

“ _Quite_.” Brenda said but refused to explain any further. “I will try not to let your resemblance color my actions toward you.” 

Laura nodded, “I will follow any and all rules you have just tell me _nicely_. Fair?” 

Brenda hated to admit it but she was intimidated by Laura. Sharon didn’t scare her, Brenda was always going to be Sharon’s superior officer and therefore she would always have that as an upper hand. Laura could, quite literally, do anything she wanted to Brenda because of Diplomatic Immunity. 

Brenda didn’t really know what Laura was like and she’d certainly mastered the art of low, warning tones. Brenda nodded curtly. “Fair.” 

**

As they approached the big heavy door that led into the church, Bill held out his arm to Sharon, “Madam President.” 

Sharon smirked and linked her arm with his, “thank you, Admiral.” 

The four security men who preceded them pushed the door open and moved aside to Bill and Sharon pass. The christening hadn’t started yet but the guests had already been seated and three rows of family and friends turned in surprise to the hoopla in the back. 

Anna, holding the softly cooing Julia to her chest, stared down the aisle at the approaching couple. It wasn’t until Sharon was only a yard away that Anna was _sure_ who it was, considering the hair color, style, differently framed glasses and complete lack of Armani.

“Mom?” She stuttered. 

Sharon let go of Bill’s arm and went forward to wrap her arms around Anna and Julia. She kissed Anna’s cheek and the top of Julia’s head. When she looked back up at Anna she saw tears in her eyes. 

“Oh, Angel,” Sharon touched Anna’s cheek tenderly, “what’s wrong?” 

“I didn’t think you were coming…” she said softly. 

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” Sharon whispered, with the knowledge and nagging guilt that she would have missed it if not for Bill. 

Eddie stared openly at Bill took a seat next to him, he gave her hand a squeeze and they shared a smile. Stacy smacked Eddie in the shoulder to redirect his attion. “Don’t _stare_.” She hissed under her breath. 

“Seriously, would you get a load of that guy? What’s with that get up? And what on earth did she do to her hair?” 

“What she did to her hair is her own damn business, would you please just pay attention?” Stacy rolled her eyes. “Your first grandchild gets baptised _once_ , Eddie.” 

“I can’t believe she brought a date to her granddaughter’s baptism.” 

**

After the ceremony ended Anna motioned for Sharon. “Angel,” Sharon smiled and kissed her cheek again, “the ceremony was beautiful; you and Julia are so beautiful.” 

“Mom, I’m so… oh god,” Anna shook her head, smiling. “I’m so glad you’re here… did your work thing fall through…?”

“It’s kind of a long story and I can’t explain until next week.” Sharon said softly. 

Sharon’s son-in-law, Mike, joined them, “I’m glad you were able to make it after all, Sharon. Wouldn’t have been right doing it without you.” 

Eddie attempted to casually saunter up to Bill who was quietly observing. “Hey, I’m Eddie. Sharon’s ex-husband.” He held his hand out to shake.

Bill shook his hand, “Bill Adama. Sharon’s escort.”

“An escort? Like a male hooker?”

Bill snorted a laugh, “no.”

“So, uh… are _with_ with Sharon?”

“Would that bother you?” Bill husked. 

“No!” Eddie furrowed his brow and shook his head with unnecessary adamance. “No…” 

“Eddie, come on, we’re taking pictures,” Stacy beckoned. 

Eddie took one last discerning glance at Bill before reluctantly joining his wife and his ex-wife to get his picture taken with his granddaughter.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sharon and Bill arrived back at the hotel Delk was already waiting inside. Sharon immediately knew that his presence didn’t bode well for her. Once the security team was outside and the door was shut Delk’s face contorted in a deep scowl. 

“By going to that christening you jeopardized the mission, your life, the Admiral’s life and…” he shook his head, “your service record is spotless, Captain, I can’t even _fathom_ what led you to make such a reckless decision.”

Sharon stood before her superior officer looking appropriately chastized and apologetic and made absolutely no attempts to explain or justify her actions. Upon noticing this fact, Bill felt that, being the catalyst of the rule breaking, he ought to at least say something. 

“Sir, if I may,” he started, “the decision was mine. Captain Raydor is the epitome of professionalism. I insisted she take me to the christening.”

“Even so.” Delk turned to look at Sharon with disappointment 

“Do you have kids, sir?” Bill asked. 

“I do, I have two daughters, but-”

“Do you have grandchildren?”

“No, I don’t have the pleasure-”

“Captain Raydor does. Today, because of a little harmless rule breaking she participated in the first major event in her granddaughter’s life.” Delk still looked uncertain so Bill finished, “the church was surrounded by security and Captain Raydor and myself were both packing.” 

Delk turned to Sharon, “Captain, do you have anymore christenings, weddings, funerals or bar mitzvahs this week?”

“No, sir.” 

“Good. Break cover one more time and it’ll be an official sanction.” 

“Yes, sir.” Sharon remained dutifully silent until Delk had left the room. When Bill turned back to look at Sharon he was surprised to see the anger etched into her brow. “Do _not_ do that. Don’t try to fight my battles for me.” 

“Someone had to. You were just taking it.” 

“Yes, I _was_ because I broke rules today and I deserved to be sanctioned for it.” 

“I don’t know where you got the idea that rules are black and white all the time-”

“Rules exist for a reason!” Sharon snapped, “without rules you have chaos!”

“When something’s important you do what you have to do.” Bill insisted, his voice not rising in tone, but his eyes narrowing slightly. “You had every right to go to that christening.” 

Frustrated, Sharon turned and walked through the door to her room and shut and locked it behind her. 

**

“Hey, Chief, we’re going to watch a movie on the projection. You want to join or what?” Flynn asked, leaning against the doorframe. 

Brenda shook her head. “No. Y’all go ahead.” 

“Come on, we’re even going to pick a stupid girl movie to make you happy even though President Roslin said she might be interested in seeing Live Free or Die Hard.” 

“I get it, President Roslin is more fun than I am, so just watch a movie with her and forget I’m back here.”

“Chief, that’s not how I meant it.” 

“I don’t care how you meant it.” Brenda sighed, “I’m busy. Leave me alone.” 

“Busy doing what?” He approached the desk. “Chief, you were supposed to hand this case over to Taylor.” 

“And I _did_.” Brenda smiled that deceptively sweet smile, “there’s no law against making a few little photocopies. I checked.” 

“Taylor can handle it.” 

“I’m sure he can… just… something about this one bothers me…” 

“Chief, please come watch a movie with us. We all want you out there.” Flynn motioned for her to follow him. 

“I…” Brenda bit her lip and then shook her head, “no. I don’t want to.” 

“Fine. We’ll be out there if you want to join us.” 

“Thanks.” Brenda said without looking back up from her file folder. 

Flynn lingered for a few moments but received no further response from Brenda. He turned and walked back out into the bullpen. “She’s not coming, guys.” 

Flynn dropped into a chair next to Laura. “I wouldn’t take it too personally.”

“Is your Captain Raydor really that bad?” Laura asked.

A few of the guys shrugged their shoulders. “She’s not that bad. She’s a beauracrat but other than that she’s alright.” Sanchez said. 

“She and the Chief were getting along great for a while and then everything went sour again.” Provenza added. 

“Yeah, but that was around the time that the Chief got divorced. You can hardly blame her for being edgy.” Gabriel reasoned. 

“Let’s just watch the movie. The Chief’s private life is her own business.” Provenza insisted as Buzz started Live Free or Die Harder. 

**

After a few minutes, Bill heard the shower turn on in Sharon’s room. He shook his head and ordered up a pot of tea from room service. By the time it had been delivered up and Bill had poured himself a cup, Sharon emerged from her room. 

Her hair was towelled off but not completely dry and she was immaculately redressed in a replica of one of Laura’s understated power suits. 

“I’m not apologizing.” Bill gruffed, lifting the tea cup to his lips. 

“No.” Sharon sighed, “I am. I overreacted.”

He nodded once and motioned to the tea service, “would you like a cup?”

“Sure, why not? I think I might even be starting to like it.” Sharon waited until Bill handed over the delicate cup. It looked so foreign and yet so right in his large hand. She sank down onto the couch and sipped her tea. 

“I just get defensive when people try to fight my battles for me, especially men.”

Bill sat down across from Sharon, holding his tea cup in his hand and looking down into it thoughtfully. He lifted his gaze to Sharon. “I’ve been taking a lot of liberties with you because of how much you remind me of Laura.” 

“Are we still friends?”

“Of course.” He smiled genuinely. 

Sharon tucked her legs up under her, relaxing again. “How long have you and Laura been together?”

“I became her military advisor after she was elected and she’s been president for four years so just about that long.” 

“No, I mean romantically.” 

“Laura and I aren’t together.” 

Sharon guffawed, “I find that difficult to believe.”

“Well… we’re very close, she’s one of my closest friends and most trusted confidants.” He said. 

Sharon nodded slowly, “and you’re in love with her.”

Bill shrugged a little. “I wouldn’t want to ruin what we have. We work together, I wouldn’t want that working relationship to be compromised.”

“That sounds like an excuse to me.” 

“Are you in a relationship right now?”

Sharon pursed her lips, “no.” She leaned back and rubbed her face, “thanks for reminding me.” 

Bill couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I’m absolutely hopeless when it comes to relationships.” Sharon sighed, “I’ve been hung up on this one woman for the better part of a year.” 

“Someone you work with?”

Sharon nodded, “you met her. The grumpy blonde with the southern drawl.” 

Bill nodded his approval, “she’s pretty. Is she not interested?” 

Sharon rubbed her face again, “I don’t know. I’m not used to pursuing… I don’t like it, it’s hard. That’s so anti-feminist of me but I can’t help it.” 

“It’s flattering to be persued.” Bill agreed. 

“She and I… we have a very complicated history.” Sharon sighed.

Bill held his tea cup up, “then we’ll toast complicated relationships with headstrong women.” 

She leaned into the space between them and clinked her cup against his, “so say we all.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sharon and Bill spent the majority of the week taking in the tourist sites and enjoying good food and good drink. Sharon was getting used to Bill’s company and was sad that going back to her own life meant giving up her newfound friend. 

She suspected that Bill felt the same way, though neither of them vocalised their feelings. That, in and of itself, was why she missed having male friends. She missed having friends that didn’t have to _talk_ about _everything_. Who was she kidding? She missed having friends in general. 

Brenda and Laura had not found kindred spirits in each other the way Sharon and Bill had but at least Laura had the benefit of the rest of Major Crimes to keep her company. But the boys left for their real lives after dinner – usually at seven – leaving Laura and Brenda alone for the rest of the night. 

Laura fished some change out of her pocket – money she’d won off of Provenza at cards – and selected a candy bar from the vending machine. 

Brenda perked up at the sound of the metallic spring squealing and releasing a tasty treat from the vending machine. Brenda felt a little bit of irrational jealousy that Laura was touching _her_ stuff. Brenda huffed and went back to studying the crime scene photos she’d photocopied. As far as she’d heard, Commander Taylor hadn’t made any progress and he only put two detectives on it. 

Brenda sensed Laura’s approach but didn’t want to look up. Laura’s footsteps stopped at the doorway. Brenda tried to wait her out but Laura persisted – what the frak else did Laura have to do with her time? 

Finally Brenda looked up and flashed an unfelt smile, “oh, Madam President, I didn’t see you there.” 

Laura didn’t wait for a more formal invitation to enter, lest she be left standing there for hours. 

Brenda watched her saunter from the doorway up to the desk. The woman’s hips sashayed in that same hypnotic way that Sharon’s did, Brenda caught herself taking in a deep breath and holding it. 

Laura stopped once she’d reached the desk and held up a snickers bar. “Snickers for your thoughts?” 

Brenda stared at the proffered candy for a few long moments, captivated by the long slender fingers that held it out. Obviously Laura couldn’t know how torturous her actions were. She couldn’t know that Brenda was unable to sleep after seeing her in her silk nightgown, or that she couldn’t breathe every time she swished her hips or tossed her hair, that couldn’t think straight when she dropped her voice an octave. 

Brenda pursed her lips and considered it. She did love Snickers. If she took it too fast it would come off as abrasive and rude, if she took it too slow she’d probably touch Laura’s fingers. It was all well and good to tell herself that she _wasn’t_ Sharon but her body reacted much the same way it did to Sharon. 

Laura sighed and set the candy on the blotter. “Fine, talk to me, don’t talk to me. The week’s almost up anyway.” 

Brenda shrugged, “you can sit… if you’d like.” 

Laura turned around and nodded, “thank you.” She sat in the seat and crossed her ankles; she was the picture of regality. 

Brenda wasted no time tearing into the Snickers bar. 

“You do realize, if you eat that you have to talk to me. Otherwise it’s a breach of contract.”

Brenda bit into the chocolate defiantly. She chewed and swallowed and admitted, “I don’t know what you want me to say.” 

“We could try having a conversation.” Laura suggested, “how long have you worked for the LAPD?”

“I don’t want to talk about work.” Brenda sighed, “it just reminds me that I’m not working right now.”

“Okay, tell me about your complicated relationship with Sharon Raydor.”

“I’ve been with the LAPD for seven years. Before that I worked for the DC Police Department, the Atlanta Police Department and the CIA.” 

“You _really_ don’t want to talk about Sharon Raydor.” Laura shook her head, “do you hate her that much?”

“No!” Brenda snapped. “I don’t hate her at all and that’s exactly the problem.”

Laura frowned, “I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

“She drives me absolutely up the wall, every time she’s around me I feel like I’m twisted up tighter than a spring. The problem is that I _don’t_ hate her.” Brenda sighed, “I… _love_ her.” 

“ _Oh_.” Laura said with significance, “ _that_ kind of complicated. I was afraid you were going to tell me she ran over your dog or slept with your husband. If your only problem is that you’re in love, you’re ahead of the game. Unless she’s straight, I suppose.”

“I’m pretty sure she’s not.”

“Have you asked?”

“I slept with her.” Brenda blushed, “and she seemed to know what she was doing… but we haven’t talked about it since that one time and it’s been months.” 

Laura nodded sympathetically. Ever since Brenda had started to fall in love with Sharon and distance herself from Fritz she’d felt increasingly like she had no one to talk to. Since the one night stand with Sharon and the subsequent crumbling of the façade that was all that was left of her marriage she’d felt increasingly alone. 

Brenda did find herself warming to Laura in this moment. It was spectacularly and utterly liberating to be able to say these things out loud to another person. It had been years since Brenda really had a friend and it had been even longer since she had a female friend. 

“Having never pursued a woman personally but having been a woman who has been pursued,” she paused for a moment to consider her words, “a girl just likes to feel special.” 

Brenda looked annoyed by this simplistic advice and gave a soft huff so that Laura knew she’d said the wrong thing. Laura wasn’t sure that Brenda was capable of making anyone feel special if her week had been any indication. 

“Don’t pull that face on me.” Laura smirked, “Occam’s Razor, the simplest answer is usually the right answer. Don’t you employ that in your investigations? Do you try to make things more complicated or do you look for the simplest answer?” 

Brenda grumbled again. “I guess. It just seems too easy.” 

“I didn’t get to be President by being wrong, you know. And people who tell me I’m wrong tend to go missing.” 

Brenda chuckled a little but when she caught Laura’s eye she wasn’t laughing. Brenda felt herself blush and Laura laughed, “I’m kidding.” 

“Oh…” slowly Brenda started to chuckle again.

“Sort of…” 

**

Sharon emerged from her bedroom on Friday morning, straightening her lapels. “Okay, so today we have a tour of the courthouse, lunch with the mayor, a press-conference and then signing the treaty and then I turn back into a pumpkin.” 

Bill brought her over a cup of tea. “This is our last time alone then.” 

“Yes.” Sharon sipped the tea. 

“It’s been an honor to protect and serve you this week, Captain.” 

Sharon smiled sadly. “It was nice hanging out with you, Bill.” 

He smiled. “Maybe in a little while you and Deputy Chief Johnson would like to come and stay in Kobol. It’s actually very nice in the summer.” 

Sharon nodded, “that would be nice.” 

**

“Hey Chief, you wanna watch Raydor at the press conference?” Flynn asked from the doorway to Brenda’s office. 

“Not particularly, Lieutenant, thank you.” 

“You’ve holed yourself up here all week. This is the last day, why don’t you just join us?” 

“ _No thank you._ ” Brenda snapped. 

“Suit yourself.” Flynn huffed and waved her off. 

Brenda went back to studying the folder in front of her, trying to make heads or tails out of it when Laura came in. “I’m leaving in a little over two hours and you’re going to socialize with me with other people around _once_ before I go.” 

Laura grabbed the back of Brenda’s chair and started to drag her away from the desk.

“I don’t want to!” Brenda almost giggled despite herself, grabbing at the desk as the wheels took her further and further from her papers. 

“Godsdamn, you’re stronger than you look.” Laura grunted as she gave the chair another good yank. 

Branda lost her grip on the desk and grasped at her papers as Laura pulled her and the papers went all over the floor. Laura let go of the chair. “I’m sorry. Let me help you and then I’m dragging you into the murder room whether you like it or not.” 

“Like to see you try.” 

Laura bent down to pick up the photo by her feet and slowed down as she brought it up to her face. “Why do you have this picture?” 

Brenda cocked her head at Laura, confused and a little bit nervous to see the color drain from the powerful woman’s face. “He’s head of security at city hall… what’s wrong?” 

“I know this man.” She said softly, mesmerized by the picture. “His name is Leoben; he was part of the cylo resistance. I ordered his execution three years ago.” 

“Are you sure it’s the same man?” 

Laura nodded, “same exact scar across his left cheek. I will never forget this face.” 

“The press conference!” Brenda exclaimed, panic in her voice. “I have to get to Sharon!” 

“What?” Laura was startled by Brenda’s cry. 

“City hall’s just across the street. I’ll make it.” She grabbed her purse, pulled out her piece and shoved it into her pocket and took off for the elevator bank. 

“Brenda!” Laura scrambled to her feet. “For gods’ sakes be careful!”


	7. Chapter 7

“It is our hopes that by signing the treaty with Kobol we will encourage fair trade and future good will missions.” The mayor said, “by agreeing to share resources, the Kobolites will have better access to food and wares and in turn we’ll have access to the rich minerals from Kobol and we’ll be able to refine those minerals.” 

Sharon switched to crossing her other leg, awaiting her turn to speak. She’d memorized Laura’s speech and answers to some likely questions but she still didn’t relish the thought of getting up in front of a crowd and beinf someone she wasn’t. 

Leoben, pacing the back row, prepared for the mayor to turn the podium over to “Laura.” He fingered the gun at his side, making sure it was still there. 

“I’m going to turn the floor over to President Roslin and then we’ll take questions.” The mayor smiled, turning to Laura, inviting her to come up to the podium and starting a round of applause. 

Sharon stood up and shook hands with the mayor. “Thank you, Mr. Mayor, and thank you city of Los Angeles for being so welcoming.” 

Leoben’s hand clamped over the gun and he was about to draw it when he felt a gun pressed into the small of his back. Brenda leaned in closer and whispered, “hand over your weapon.” 

“I’m the head of security.” He hissed. 

“Your name is Leoben, you’re a cylo resistance fighter and you’re here to assassinate President Roslin.” Brenda snapped, “I will repeat, hand over your weapon.” 

He stiffened at her mention of his name and unclipped the gun and handed it back to her. She tucked it into the pocket of her blazer and slapped a pair of cuffs on him. 

No sooner had Brenda taken a sigh of relief than a tall blonde woman stood up from the third row and yelled “Hey Roslin!” 

Sharon’s head whipped around to lock eyes with the woman before she squeezed the trigger. 

**

“Oh my gods!” Laura covered her mouth, her eyes wide with shock, feeling as though all the breath was gone from her body. 

The boys sat frozen as they stared at the screen, wanting to do something but completely unsure what there was to be done. Provenza reached over and gave Laura’s hand a squeeze. 

**

Sharon let out a yelp as she crumpled to the floor behind the podium. Bill rushed to Sharon and Brenda took off after the fleeing gunwoman. The blonde dove into the stairwell, Brenda hot on her heels. 

Brenda squeezed off a round but it ricocheted off of the railing. The blonde pushed out the door and emerged onto the street. 

“LAPD, _stop!_ ” Brenda pounded the pavement, propelling herself after the shooter. She was starting to lose sight of her but she was going to catch the woman if it was the last thing she ever did. 

The image of Sharon’s fingers gripping the sides of the podium before the force of the impact forced her backwards flashed in her mind and she sped up, fueled by rage. Brenda was only five foot three and assailant had to be at least five ten, if not up to six feet and the brightest bleach job she’d ever seen. Brenda was blending well with the ambling pedestrians while managing to keep an eagle eye on the fast moving beacon of bleach blonde ahead of her that stuck above the crowd like Sears Tower from a neighborhood of brownstones. 

The woman looked behind her and saw only the disgruntled people she’d just parted in order to make her escape but she could not see the pursuing deputy chief. She had the good sense not to think this meant she had given up. 

The woman, who had long since given her name up as a symbol of her country’s oppression and was known only as Six, ducked down an alley. 

Brenda skidded to a halt, she’d seen the woman disappear and she had to stop and take a moment to use her carefully honed skills to think like the shooter, where would she have gone? Haste would not pay off and Brenda needed to consider this for a moment. 

Brenda took off down the alley and at the end she saw the woman scaling a fence which cut the alley in half. “LAPD! Don’t move!” Brenda raised her gun, her hands steady but her mouth thinned into an angry scowl.

Six turned and locked eyes with Brenda for a moment and they both froze before Six grabbed the top of the fence and pulled herself up. 

“Stop or I’ll shoot!” Brenda called out in an even tone that would have been more appropriate for ‘could you tell me how to get to the Getty Museum from here?’ She advanced slowly, sure of her own skills as a marksman if she wasn’t sure about her ability to talk her down. 

Six narrowed her eyes and hoisted herself up further. Brenda aimed and took one shot that hit the tall slender woman in the left calf. She let out a muffled cry of pain but kept going and vaulted herself over the fence, landing smoothly on her left leg, her legs starting to pump and work through the pain. If Brenda thought that a bullet in the leg was anything compared to some of the shit she’d been through she was sorely mistaken. 

Brenda ran up to the fence and took aim through the diamond shape and caught her in the right calf. Six crumpled for a moment, coughing up bile as the pain seared through her muscles and churned her stomach painfully. 

She looked behind her to see Brenda scaling the fence after her. Six tried to push herself up from the ground but her calf muscles screamed in agony and she fell back to the ground again. She rolled over onto her back and pulled her gun from the waistband of her pants and held it up, pointing it defensively at Brenda. “Don’t come any closer…” she warned, her voice shaking, the muscles in her legs spasming visibly. 

Brenda continued to advance on Six until their guns were nearly side by side pointing at each other’s hearts. Brenda narrowed her eyes at the pained woman, her breathing even; Six’s chest heaved with adrenaline and pain. 

Their eyes remained trained on each other for an undetermined amount of time; the stand-off was nearly defeaning. A crowd had gathered on the side of the fence that had come from when they had heard the gun shots and they stood agape but silent, waiting. 

Brenda kicked Six’s left leg with the side of her foot; it wasn’t very hard just enough to send a new jolt of pain through the area. Six howled with pain and squeezed her eyes shut and twisted onto her side as a new wave of nausea coursed through her, her body once again trying to empty the contents of her already empty stomach. Bile stung her throat as she coughed and gagged on the stinging, pungent liquid. 

Brenda moved deftly, grabbing Six’s gun and wrenching it away from her and then pulling her hands behind her back, using the weight of her body to pin her to the ground. Six panted and struggled but inevitably gave in to the position and relaxed against the pavement. 

Now was not the time to struggle; later, when she wasn’t so helpless, she could fight back but expending her energy now and getting nowhere would be a mistake. 

“You have the right to remain silent,” Brenda started, tying her hands together with the strap of her purse because Leoben was already wearing her set. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights has they have been explained to you?”

“ _Frak_ you!” Six ground out, “and frak Laura _frakking_ Roslin! I shot the bitch and I’d do it a thousand more times.” 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Brenda said, pulling out her phone and calling for a bus. 

“You judge me, you think of me as the criminal but my actions are nothing in comparisson to hers! The death toll on her orders is unimaginable because she calls us ‘enemy.’ Now she will not live to see the extinction of us.” Six grinned triumphantly. “No matter what happens to me, my brothers and sisters are safe from her tyranny.” 

“I wouldn’t count on that if I were you.” Brenda smirked, though Six’s words tugged at her heart strings. It was not sympathy for Six or rage toward Laura Roslin’s wartime strategies; it was for Sharon. 

The image of the older woman falling limply to the floor of the stage after trying to grab hold of the podium flashed in her mind again. Her anger flared up again and she pushed her elbow harder into the soft skin underneath Six’s shoulder blade. Six groaned in discomfort and tried vainly to shake Brenda off. 

Brenda leaned down close to whisper in Six’s ear, aware that the crowd had formed and aware that a lot of people’s cell phones took video. She whispered in a harsh tone, “if _anything_ happens to her you don’t even want to know what I’m going to do to you.” 

**

When Sharon first returned to consciousness all she saw was black but quickly realized that it was only because her eyes were closed. She shifted slightly, causing a jolt of pain through her chest and she decided that she didn’t really need to open her eyes just yet; for a few more moments she would just lay there peacefully. 

Someone moved to her side and she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Bill. 

“Hi.” She murmured. 

“Hi,” he said, his voice laden with concern, “how are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a truck, actually.” Sharon shifted and groaned. 

“You’ve got some broken ribs and you cracked a few more and you hit your head on the way down.” Bill said, his gruff voice was soft and soothing and made her relax a little. 

“And the good news?” Sharon chuckled a little and instantly regretted it. 

“The bullet hit you right in the sternum and the kevlar disbursed the impact so your ribs took a beating, the doctor says you have a lot of bruising but you’re fine otherwise.” Bill assured her, “a little aspirin, a little muscle relaxer and you’ll be fighting the good fight again before too long.” 

“Where’s Laura?” 

“Still safely entrenched in the LAPD. She’s already made a statement. Her approval rating back home in Kobol is through the roof because she took a bullet in the chest and didn’t miss a beat. They’re calling her The Unsinkable Laura Roslin.” 

Sharon smiled, careful not to laugh, “I’m glad I can help her image. Makes it worth it.” 

Sharon reached up and rubbed her face. Her ribs ached but she was okay with pain. She had a very high tolerance for pain – which would also go a long way in explaining how she was able to fall in love with Brenda Leigh Johnson. 

Bill smiled melancholically, “I got them to wait for me until you woke up and I could say goodbye.”

Sharon gave his hand a squeeze, “you’re a hell of a guy, Adama. It’s been a blast. Maybe I’ll take you up on that visit to Kobol.” 

“I’ll do a better job of making sure you don’t get shot next time.” 

Sharon smiled, “do me one favor and this’ll all be worth it.”

“What?”

“Tell Laura you love her.” 

**

Brenda had been in a viral video twice since moving to LA. The first time was when a belligerent bride sideswiped her with a surprisingly heavy bouquet. The second time was standing over Six, guns pointed at each other before she manhandled her and threatened her. The first time she was the victim, the second the hero. 

Flynn had been playing the clip every time she’d walked into the room and Brenda was frankly getting tired of it. When she heard it start to play from her doorway she shielded her face and growled, “Lieutenant, I’m this close to shoving that phone down your throat.” 

“First of all, I would appreciate it if you’d address me as _Captain_ and second of all give me at least another week before you do any new damage to any parts of my chest cavity.” 

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph!” Brenda leapt up from her desk. “Captain Raydor… I… I don’t believe it!” 

Brenda rushed at Sharon. Sharon tensed for a moment, afraid of what appeared to be a full body tackle coming straight for her, but Brenda just slammed the door behind her, trapping them alone in the room. Brenda pulled the blinds shut, cutting them off from view. 

“Captain…” Brenda unabashedly looked Sharon over. “I saw you get shot. No one would tell me anything…” 

“Two weeks in a hospital under constant police supervision, another week stuck in my house on muscle relaxers and… under constant police supervision.” 

“And your hair,” Brenda said softly, running her fingers through Sharon’s hair. It had been dyed back to her original color and the bangs had been clipped out of her face while they grew back out. Her hair was coarse from being dyed again so soon.

“The real casualty of this whole ordeal.” Sharon agreed solemnly. 

Brenda moved forward and leaned her head against Sharon’s and they stood together for a few long moments before Sharon brushed her cheek and encouraged her to look up. “Why are you crying?”

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Brenda squeezed her eyes shut and a few tears slid down her cheeks. 

“Chief?”

Brenda reached up and cupped Sharon’s cheeks. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, you know, since Christmas...” Brenda started. She took a deep breath and continued, “I kind of thought that you’d make a move on me after my divorce. When you didn’t I thought that I’d imagined all of our chemistry and sexual tension and that that night after the Christmas party was just a drunken mistake.” 

“Chief—” Sharon said but Brenda put up a hand. 

“Let me just finish before I lose my nerve?” She waited and Sharon didn’t protest. “I was so angry. I thought I was angry at you but I was angry at myself for cheating on Fritz instead of just telling him that I wanted a divorce, I was angry because I was frustrated and I spent so long thinking I knew what I needed out of life and it turned out I didn’t know. And I was angry because you scared me, the way you made me feel scared me…”

Sharon smiled, “you scared me too.” 

“I was so angry with Laura while she was here. I was gratuitously mean to her because I wanted to be mean to you. I was lashing out. I’m putting myself on the line now, Sharon. I thought I’d lost you and I wasn’t even sure how life could go on without you. I thought I’d lost my chance to ever get to know you; I don’t know your kids’ names. I want to know everything about you and I want to fall asleep with you every night and wake up with you every morning. I don’t want a one-night stand, I want forever.” 

Brenda squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting Sharon’s response. When she didn’t say anything or even seem to be breathing anymore – the physical contact was the only hard evidence that she was even still there – Brenda opened her eyes. 

“Brenda, I–” she stuttered at long last. She had tears in her own eyes now and she reached up to brush them away. “I don’t know any more what I’m doing with the rest of my life but I know now how important the people in my life are and I want you to be in my life.” 

“But?” Brenda sighed. 

“There is no but.” Sharon shook her head, “why don’t we go get a cup of coffee and keep talking?”

Brenda was bathed in relief at Sharon’s answer and she smiled and nodded like a grinning idiot. “I’d like nothing better.”


End file.
